Wood barrels are commonly used to age wine and other beverages. Unfortunately, wood barrels are relatively expensive to make and have a relatively short operational life. For example, a high end barrel used for only the finest wines is typically made from French oak and is very expensive. Additionally, the chemical ability of the wood to effect and impart flavor nuances expires rapidly and a wood barrel can typically only be considered to be in its prime for two to three years, e.g. one to two vintages. Once the traditional wood barrel had exhausted its chemical ability to impart flavors on the liquid, i.e. has gone “oak neutral”, the conventional barrel is often sold on the used market or committed to lesser quality beverages. This creates a rapidly depreciating asset and investment for the beverage maker.